You And I
by Pale Melthorne Shipper Always
Summary: Albus and louis admit their feelings for each other... xxx Romance... Albus/Louis maybe a bit of Albus/Lorcan Later on if i decide to... XD
1. Love

**Drunk. That was one way to explain how Albus felt when Louis was near. His legs turned to jelly and his words caught in his mouth. That blue gaze was all Albus wanted to look at. Day in, day out.  
>Louis was round Albus' house. Lying on top off him. Tickling him. Albus wouldn't stop laughing. More like he couldn't. Although Louis was 16 and Albus was only 13, albus felt like the most special person in the world when louis was paying attention to him. And only him. He wanted louis to feel the same way. But he didn't. He had just broken up with Jessie and had been heartbroken. This was the first time albus had seen him happy the whole summer. Secondly albus didn't even think louis played for that team or even both teams.<br>Albus had stopped laughing while he thought about this. He had thought about it for so long louis had started asking if he was okay.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine" albus said with a smile.<br>"Good" louis smiled back.  
>Albus' mind went into over drive.<br>That was it he couldn't stand it any longer!  
>"Umm Louis?"<br>"Yes al?"  
>"I have to tell you something" albus paused "I love you"<br>"Well I love you too, we are cousins after all"  
>Albus sighed.<br>"I mean I love you how rose loves scorpius or how mum loves dad..."  
>Louis interrupted albus' big speech by kissing him. Kissing him. Just kissing him. Louis' lips tasted vaguely of strawberry. But that wasn't the point. Louis was kissing him.<br>Albus slipped his arms around louis' neck and kissed back. He slipped his tongue into louis' mouth and explored. Louis broke apart.  
>"I love you too!" Louis whispered.<br>Albus' heart skipped a beat.  
>Louis added one final sentence.<br>"But this has to be our little secret" he smiled and they resumed kissing.  
>They were forced to stop when they heard albus' uncle bill call up to them<br>"Lou! Its time to go!"  
>"Okay" said lou Finished 1st Chapter Of My FanFic! Xx ;D here it is! Xx<strong>

**Drunk. That was one way to explain how Albus felt when Louis was near. His legs turned to jelly and his words caught in his mouth. That blue gaze was all Albus wanted to look at. Day in, day out.  
>Louis was round Albus' house. Lying on top off him. Tickling him. Albus wouldn't stop laughing. More like he couldn't. Although Louis was 16 and Albus was only 13, albus felt like the most special person in the world when louis was paying attention to him. And only him. He wanted louis to feel the same way. But he didn't. He had just broken up with Jessie and had been heartbroken. This was the first time albus had seen him happy the whole summer. Secondly albus didn't even think louis played for that team or even both teams.<br>Albus had stopped laughing while he thought about this. He had thought about it for so long louis had started asking if he was okay.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine" albus said with a smile.<br>"Good" louis smiled back.  
>Albus' mind went into over drive.<br>That was it he couldn't stand it any longer!  
>"Umm Louis?"<br>"Yes al?"  
>"I have to tell you something" albus paused "I love you"<br>"Well I love you too, we are cousins after all"  
>Albus sighed.<br>"I mean I love you how rose loves scorpius or how mum loves dad..."  
>Louis interrupted albus' big speech by kissing him. Kissing him. Just kissing him. Louis' lips tasted vaguely of strawberry. But that wasn't the point. Louis was kissing him.<br>Albus slipped his arms around louis' neck and kissed back. He slipped his tongue into louis' mouth and explored. Louis broke apart.  
>"I love you too!" Louis whispered.<br>Albus' heart skipped a beat.  
>Louis added one final sentence.<br>"But this has to be our little secret" he smiled and they resumed kissing.  
>They were forced to stop when they heard albus' uncle bill call up to them<br>"Lou! Its time to go!"  
>"Okay" said lou sadly.<br>They both went down the stairs.  
>"Dad? Can albus sleep round tonight?" Lou pleaded.<br>"If harry thinks its okay. I don't have a problem with it."  
>"I don't mind. Al go pack your stuff." Harry said with a smile.<br>Albus went up stairs and packed his stuff. He ran back down stairs and got into the car where lou and uncle bill where waiting.  
>"Ready?" Asked his uncle bill.<strong>Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**"Ready!" Albus replied.**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. The Beach

"So? How long have you know?" Lou asked curiously.  
>"About a month." Albus replied.<br>"And you didn't think to tell me earlier?" Said lou.  
>"Ermm... Well I didn't know if you would like me back?" Albus said nervously.<br>"There's no need to be nervous round me al, you can tell me anything!"  
>They were sat on the window sill of lou's floor to ceiling window. They were facing each other,with crossed legs. There was a box of chocolates in between then.<br>"I'm serious al, you can tell me any thing." Lou said as he popped a chocolate into his mouth.  
>Even that, made albus go weak at the knees. Albus lent forward and kissed lou's nose. Albus started to pull away but lou pulled him back in and nibbled his ear. Lou stopped and albus laid into him. His head on his chest. His hand holding lou's. His other hand on lou's thigh. Just lying there with him made Albus feel drunk. Albus didn't actually know what it felt like to be drunk, but if it meant you were all warm and fuzzy inside and that you were barley in control of your actions. Then he was drunk. Drunk off of lou's love.<br>"I've liked you for ages... Even before I broke up with jessie. I would be kissing her but wishing it was you... Wishing that her arms were yours..." He stopped and looked like he was about to burst into tears.  
>"But you have me now, it is me, they are my arms!" Albus said as he pulled lou in tight. Lou hugged him back.<br>"Its school in a few days... So let's make the most of our days together?" Lou said. Albus murmured his agreement and fell asleep on lou's chest.  
>Albus woke up in the spare bed in lou's room. He found lou in the kitchen making toast.<br>"Morning sleepy head!" Lou remarked. He looked around quickly and kissed albus' forehead. Albus smiled at lou as he passed him some buttered toast.  
>"What do you wanna do today? Quidditch? Walk in the forest? The beach?" Asked lou. Albus looked outside and saw that it was bright and sunny day.<br>"The beach sounds good."  
>"The beach it is"<br>They went upstairs and packed a few towels and a change of clothes. Albus had to borrow a pair of lou swimming shorts as he didn't have his own. the boys had to magically shrink them so they fit him though.  
>At the beach, they lied in a small sheltered alcove. This alcove was hidden from the house so they were free to do as they wished. Albus lent forward and kissed lou clumsily. Lou deepened the kiss. Quickly turning it into a snog. Albus could feel lou turn him over so he was on his back. Lou broke away from Albus and knelt over him. Lou's hand trailed over albus' chest, the hand stopped at his neck. Albus could feel himself being pulled towards lou. Lou kissed him passionately on the lips. Lou pulled away after a minute.<br>"I need to cool down" lou said exasperated. Albus noticed the sweat glistening on his body. They both got up and walked to the sea.  
>Louis and albus swam till they couldn't anymore; so they went back to the alcove and lied down. Lou leaned forward to kiss albus but just as they were about touch lips, lou's sister Dominque and her best friend Mia walked into the alcove. Lou and albus pulled away as quick as they could.<br>"What are you doing you retarded horses?" Mia asked suspiciously.  
>"Um.. Well.. Umm.." Albus stuttered.<p> 


	3. Arugment

"So?" Asked Mia.  
>"I think they were getting it on.." Said Dom.<br>"No! We weren't" lou said almost instantly.  
>Al sat the silently watching the three of them fight. Al didn't like fighting. He had enough of it at home with lily and james.<br>"Fine! Me and lou are together!" Al shouted quickly.  
>They all looked at him shocked.<br>"Finally.." Said Dom.  
>"I mean its taken you long enough!" Mia added.<br>"Okay, but you can't tell anyone! Okay?" Lou said.  
>Mia and Dom Nodded their approval and carried on walking down the beach. Al and lou picked up their towels and headed off to the house.<br>"I can't believe you told them." Lou murmured quietly.  
>"What was I meant to do!" Al replied slightly angrily.<br>"Oh. I don't know... Not tell them!" With that lou ran off in the direction of the house leaving al standing there. Just a tad broken hearted. Al was sure he was going to make it up to Lou as soon as possible. When al reached the house he found his dads car parked on the gravel drive way.  
>"Aha, here he is!" Said uncle bill.<br>"Ready son?" al's father (a.k.a Harry Potter) asked.  
>"yeah I just need to get some stuff from upstairs" al smiled.<br>Al ran up the stairs just hoping lou went into his room to sulk. Al was right he found lou in his room. Lying face down on his bed, sulking. Al grabbed his stuff from the corner of the room, slung it over his shoulder and walked over to lou.  
>" Doesn't your boyfriend get a goodbye?" Al asked with a pout.<br>Lou looked up.  
>"Bye."<br>"Now I feel even more special." Al said sarcastically. Al leaned forward and kissed lou's nose. Lou wrinkled his nose in delight.  
>"Bye my love." Lou said a bit wistful.<br>Al ran down the stairs and to the front door.  
>"Are you ready now?" Al's dad asked.<br>Al just nodded deep in thought.  
>If lou forgave people that easily. Then this wouldn't be as hard as al first thought. Al smirked.<br>Al became nervous. It was 9:30, lou said he would be here 10:00. Al chewed a nail. 9:31.  
>9:32<br>9:33  
>9:34<br>9:35  
>Al looked at his room. The ceiling was charmed to look like the starry sky outside. The floor was covered in grass, this being thanks to another charm. On the grass was a picnic blanket. On the picnic blanket was a picnic basket and in that basket was all of lou's favourite foods. His favourite chocolates from Honeydukes. His Favourite drink, firewhiskey. Al knew that was alcoholic but lou was 16 and allowed to drink it and al was sure his mum and dad wouldn't mind if he had one glass. Al looked at the clock.<br>9:56  
>Al bit his lip.<br>9:57  
>Al chewed his nail.<br>9:58  
>Al tapped his fingers on the ground.<br>9:59  
>A knock on the door.<br>He was early.  
>Al panicked.<br>10:00  
>Al opened the door.<br>"Hey" lou said happily as he kissed his cheek.


End file.
